Love Angel
by amor por escribir
Summary: 'La flecha se deslizó por entre el viento otoñal sin problemas, dando justo en el centro del hilo rojo que los conectaba. Se cortó. Inmediatamente ambos se sintieron extraños, ya no pensaban de la misma manera que segundos antes lo habían echo. Había dado en el blanco'


_**Ángel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_''Ella era invisible para todos y cada uno_

_de los ojos humanos que,_

_sin darse cuenta, la observaban''._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminaba despacio, a paso lento y decidido, tomando con fuerza su arco. Tomó una de las tantas flechas, agrupadas en una fuerte alijaba sobre la espalda. Extendía sus blancas alas por las calles. Presentía que algo estaría cerca.

Vio lo que parecía un bar y, moviendo sus finos cabellos dorados, atravesó la puerta de su nuevo camino. Su interior daba un toque demasiado extraño a lo que parecían ser un bar común a media noche.

Miró de reojo a una mesa, donde una chica solitaria leía un libro. Siguió rebuscando con la mirada. En la parte del mostrador, apoyando los codos amargamente, un hombre alto, de larga cabellera y completamente negra, ahogaba con largos tragos de licor sus penas.

Se detuvo en seco, primero mirando a la pequeña chica, luego volviendo la vista a aquel hombre. Dobló el brazo, tomando la primera flecha que sus dedos tocaron, y la colocó sobre aquella fina y resistente cuerda.

Extendió el arco, cerrando su ojo izquierdo, respirando despacio. Sintió el roce de la cuerda contra su brazo en cuanto la tensión hizo que la flecha saliera disparada a la espalda de aquel musculoso chico.

Los ojos rojizos de él, ahora fijos en el libro que cubría la cara de ella, inspeccionabas cada uno de sus azulados cabellos. Una fuerza que antes no creyó conocer nació de él al momento en el que se paró del taburete en dirección a su mesa.

Se paró del lado junto a ella, haciendo que girara la cabeza. Sus rojos lentes parecían que se caerían al suelo en cualquier momento. Los vidrios estaban completamente manchados. El oscuro maquillaje bajo sus ojos se esparcía en largos caminos negros.

―¿Estás bien?―Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de su seca garganta.

Quería volver a llorar. Quería escapar de ese bar y arrojarse desde el puente más alto.

Sintió una agradable presión a la altura del vaso, cercano a la cintura. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo desaparecer todas esos pensamientos. Simplemente se dispersaron, como la niebla.

―Estoy bien―Le quitó sus lentes, haciendo que lo mirara entre sorprendida y curiosa.

―Todos tenemos días malos―Pasó su pulgar por las zonas manchadas, en un intento de limpiarlas a toda costa―. Todos personas buenas que, al final, son los malos―Bajó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella―. Así como aveces, las personas malas aveces son las mejores.

Sintió sus ojos arder, junto con un pequeño calor que bajaba por su rostro.

Gaajel nunca sintió un abrazo tan cálido como el que la joven le dio. Sus músculos se tensaron por unos segundos. Sentía su pequeña cabeza oculta en su pecho, y una onda que no conocía nació de aquel calor. La estrechó más contra él, rodeando protectoramente su desnuda espalda.

El Ángel sonrió, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al techo. Sacó una de sus tantas flechas al ver una pareja.

―Natsu, de verdad me alegra que podamos salir luego de tanto tiempo―Le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja―. Desde que me mudé a Francia con mis padres, te extrañé, demasiado diría yo―Le dio un codazo en el estómago, riendo por las reacciones que él hacía.

Extendió los brazos, dispuesta a disparar su flecha. Pero algo la hizo titubear. Su voz.

―Vamos Lisanna, ya tengo bastantes moretones con los golpes de Gray―Dijo, y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Sintió una chispa en su pecho. Como si esa pequeña sensación pudiera hacer arder todo a su alrededor en un gran incendio. Una soga roja conectaba los dedos de ambos. Y no le gustó. Aunque eso no importaba; ella era el Ángel del amor. Sólo disparaba sus flechas en direcciones tan contrarias que parecían mentira. Y aún así, el amor nacía.

Pero, el amor era algo extraño. Incluso para ella lo parecía. ¿Quién podría llegar a amar a un Ángel?

Dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a tensar el arco. Cerró un ojo. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez.

1

2

3

Se dijo así misma que era lo correcto. Ambos estaban destinados a vivir juntos, mientras que ella―una inmortal―, tenía que cumplir muchas más funciones todavía a lo largo de los milenios.

4

5

6

Natsu se acercó al cuerpo de la albina, abrazándola y ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

―Yo también te extrañé―La apretó un poco más contra él―. No tienes idea de cuánto.

7

8

9

Sintió la sangre arder. Entrecerró el ojo antes de apuntar correctamente. Había echo eso más de billones de veces. Una corriente eléctrica trepó desde su columna vertebral.

10

Disparó su flecha como una más. Algo en su corazón se paró al segundo de darse cuenta lo que había echo. Pero no se arrepentía. No, nunca. Esa había sido su elección, sin importar lo que ambos pensaran.

La flecha se deslizó por entre el viento otoñal sin problemas, dando justo en el centro del hilo rojo que los conectaba. Se cortó. Inmediatamente ambos se sintieron extraños, ya no pensaban de la misma manera que segundos antes lo habían echo.

Se quedó mirándolos un rato, atontada.

_Había dado en el blanco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco. Esta idea se me metió en la cabeza y luego no**_

_**pude quitármela en todo el día. Éste no es más que un primer capítulo escrito con muuucho cariño :) **_

_** Cuídense, y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_

_**-¿Creen que esta historia**_

_**merezca un Review?-**_


End file.
